Camp
by AnyShowWithARainbow
Summary: The strike on Syria was approved, and as feared it did spur WW3. Things were reeling. Thus the establishment of camp. A place formed by some of the doctors when they all agreed they didn't want any part of the lives they were being forced into. Cut off from the world and free, the majority of the world crumbled around them without them knowing. Camp is now and forever their home.
1. Chapter 1

The weight was pressing, harder and harder each day. When did life become this? When did surviving turn them into Neanderthals? When did basic human survival become a pressing issue? Those were the questions that were pondered. Those were the questions Callie and Arizona asked themselves everyday. Everyday before the day they established camp.

* * *

_"Hey baby!" Arizona greeted enthusiastically, raising her eyebrows as Callie entered the elevator that now only occupied 2. Callie smiled but the next thing that registered was her back making contact with the wall and the taller girl's hands on her hips. Her hands shot up to grip the back of her wife's neck and in no time she was consumed in a passionate yet fun kiss. The kiss held a promise, a promise of what was to happen when Callie got home. And Arizona couldn't wait to take her up on it. When they had to part for air the blonde giggled and pecked her lips. "Glad I ran into you." She said, suggestion oozing in her tone._

_ "As am I dear..as am I." She went back in for another kiss, but the elevator ding stopped them. Callie grunted a little and stomped her foot, one of the many ways, she presumed, that Callie never grew up. And that was just the start of the list of reason why she loved her. Callie's eyes were frustrated by the situation, but as soon as they locked onto blue orbs Arizona immediately saw them soften as a stray hair from her braided pony tail that had exiled itself from the others was tucked away safely behind her ear. "I love you." Arizona's tongue stuck out through her smile, giggling like a school girl._

_ "I love you too." She pushed Callie back from her a little and smacked her on the butt to scooch her out of the elevator. Callie had to make her evening rounds then she'd be home. All Arizona's. All night. Maybe she'd order them a pizza. Scratch that, she'd definitely order them a pizza. Those were the best nights: eating pizza on the couch, the cuddles turning into a make out session on the couch, wine and pizza long forgotten. They always found their way to the bed, and always found their self up all night. …the best nights. "Hurry, Cal!" She sent her wife off with a wink and got a smile in return, the kind of smile that portrayed a love, and let Arizona know that even when she was home and Callie was at the hospital, they were always together. She smiled to herself as the elevator door shut and took her down to the main lobby. When she got to the car she pulled her phone out and searched through her contacts til she found the number of the pizza place on the corner. _

"_Aren't you hungry Callie?" Arizona said with suggestion laced in her tone. She had set the pizza on the coffee table and they had just sat down on the couch. The blonde barely even had a chance to flip on the t.v. before her wife was pulling her legs into her lap and spreading them so she could be in between them. _

"_Yes, but not for pizza." Callie replied as she removed the remote from Arizona's hands and tossed it towards the other end of the sofa. The shorter girls hands found the way to the back of her wife's neck as she chuckled a little, her dimples coming out in smirk filled smile._

"_Well then what do you want to eat?" Arizona asked, raising one eyebrow, her smirk growing to full force._

"_You." Callie replied bluntly and finally took her out of her seated position and had them both lying down, the latina still between the blonde's legs. There was no time for question as she kissed her hungrily._

Callie rocked into Arizona's clothed center, their jeans creating a friction that felt so damn good. Their breath was frantic, mixing together with every choppy outtake. The shorter girls hands were on either side of the darker girl's face and her wife's hands were digging into the soft grass and earth beneath them, giving her support.

"Fuck, Callie." The taller girl didn't even respond, just rocked into her wife harder. "Shit." Arizona said as she unbuttoned her worn jeans and stole one of Callie's hands to slip it inside. Her wife's hand was immediately met with wetness and she just grunted. "Fuck me, Cal."

Her wife didn't even hesitate, slipping three fingers into the blonde, using her hips to thrust even harder. In no time Arizona was clutching down on her fingers and sharply inhaling as she crashed over the edge. She came with a whispered '_Fuck.'_ And Callie seemed pleased. She giggled a little as she let her wife come down and kissed her softly on the nose, then ended with a peck on the lips. She smirked before saying: "You're welcome." The blonde opened her eyes and immediately they flashed with hunger. With a smile on her face she flipped them over and pinned the taller girl's hands above her head and straddled her.

"You're so fucking hot." She said, rocking once against her wife.

"Well I do try…" Her sentence lingered as Arizona started to unbutton her pants and drag them down until they were off. The underwear followed quickly after the jeans and Callie was left speechless. The blonde leaned back onto her heels and admired what was in front of her.

"Somebody's ready for me." The latina began to respond but it was muted by the blonde's lips on her own. "Shh..let me take care of you." With that Arizona wasted no time and traveled right down to her center and delved right in, immediately finding her wife's clit. Callie began to moan before she felt a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Show, don't tell." The shorter girl reprimanded and dove right back in. In no time, she too was on the edge of what her wife had just experienced.

Arizona felt hands tangle into her hair as her wife began to gain extra pleasure by riding her face. In a few seconds Callie was tumbling over the edge and shortly after her rise, she fell to the ground again with a soft 'thump.'

The blonde pulled back and grinned at the woman beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and met her back with her own grin. "That was amazing." She complimented and brought her wife's face down to kiss her. "I love you." Arizona giggled.

"I love you too." She pecked Callie on the lips and hopped up. "We do have to go back to camp though, so you should probably get dressed." She shot the other girl a wink and began shredding off her white tank top to dip it in the water that pooled beneath the water fall. She patted her face with it before ringing it out and slipping it back on, although it was still damp. She walked a few feet over to fetch her black vest that had been tossed to the side somewhere in her and Callie's heated moment. She put her arms through it and began to button it up to just below her chest. Her wife was still leaning back on her elbows and admiring her. She noticed and smiled. "Get you dressed you little perv." She said, shooting her a wink and popping her butt out to the left as she turned back around. The initial point of this trip was for them to wash up, the group at camp all took turns and the couples were given the same allotted time.

They loaded up the cart they had brought with them with some freshly filled water bottles- even though the camp had more than enough they figured they could use it as an excuse for the extra time that was spent out here. As they made their way back towards camp they stole glances at each other, smiling each time one of them was caught. They might have been grown women but everyone would swear they could've been teenagers half of the time- with the way their full blown love had a tendency to have characteristics of puppy love.

As they got back to camp they were still all smiles when they rolled up to the kitchen area. Bailey turned around hearing them approach as Derek looked up at them as well. Her narrowed his eyes and Miranda looked them over. She looked like she might say something but Shepherd beat her to it.

"Did you two have _showering_?" He added suggestion to that word cause he knew exactly what their bathing time had consisted of. He winked at them to let them knew he was casual about it and turned around to continue chopping up something for their dinner meal. Bailey just huffed a little and laughed.

"Horndogs. Always up to sex somewhere. Ain't a single place around this camp you haven't had your way with." She said, waving them off, but also not pressing it further to let them know she too understood and wouldn't press further. She turned on their make shift faucet so it could pull water from their tank and fill up the washing tin. She grabbed a clothe and swung it over her shoulder, preparing to wash everyone's bowls and cups before supper tonight. Arizona just grinned widely and Callie shifted her amused filled eyes to the ground.

They parked the cart full of water bottles and grabbed out two for themselves. They could just fill them up out of the tank, but filling them up at the water hole gave the tank a little more life to which they all thought was a convenience they could live with.

"She speaks the truth you know?" Meredith came up behind them with Yang in tow, both coming into the kitchen. Grey grabbed an apple and bit into it smirking, bumping her hip into Derek's and waggling her eyebrows. Yang just made a disgusted face and leaned against the counter beside her friend. Lexie came behind them with an armful of carrots, walking past them and placing them in front of Derek.

"You know you guys used to cut things for a living, you could help." The younger Grey pointed out as she picked up one of the knives they mustered up.

"Yeah but you do such a good job little Grey. Plus maybe if we're lucky you'll miss again except this time instead of hitting your finger you'd hit your eyeball." Yang still packed her own brand of punch, but she did smile a little, letting her know it was humor. That's been the shift in her ever since Mason was born, she was still the same old Christina. Her jabs just shifted from vengeful to humor filled. A welcomed change.

Everybody shared a laugh in reference to the holiday years ago and Arizona shot Lexie wink.

When everything got settled in the kitchen they started to walk to their hideaway tent, located not too far from their cabin that was roofed in a transparent material so they could sneak away and view the stars whilst still being in a bed. Even though it wasn't night time they still found it to be an enjoyable spot. Plus, they had it all to themselves. The cabins they had built were each assigned four people, five if the cabin had a child. That way they only had to build four for the time being. Three for those who were already there, and an extra for anyone who might pass through. If anymore were needed they could see to it in the future.

Their cabin was the second to last on the left, and they shared it with Derek and Meredith. The one furthest to the left was the one that remained empty, as the one in the middle was occupied by Bailey, Ben, Teddy, and Henry. With the one furthest to the right being occupied by Owen, Christina, Mark, and Lexie.

Two of the cabins had five people, one of them being theirs due to Zola and another one being Mark's, due to Owen and Christina's child, Mason. While Christina was reluctant to have the child at first, she eventually grew on the idea. Zola was only a year older than Mason and just turned 13 last week.

In front of the four cabins to the right was a sheltered area with the picnic tables they eventually built, where they ate and spent a lot of their free time. In the center of it all was a free space with a large tree toward the left, providing a little shade over the area, and under it sat a cow bell that would be rung for things like dinner or meetings. Off more towards the left was a dirt pit used for games, a net currently up for their makeshift game of volleyball. Across from the free shaded space was the kitchen and water tank, a very popular place for the afternoon munchies and the designated weekly chef.

They were about to round the corner of their cabin when they heard a voice.

"I know you were probably a little disappointed I didn't muster anything up for your birthday…" Arizona peeked around the corner to examine the situation. The dark haired boy who was an odd mix between Yang and Hunt was sitting on a tree stump rubbing the back of his neck as Zola sat on a tree stump adjacent to him. The blonde whipped back around the side of the cabin and when Callie almost inquired she put a hand over her mouth before any noise could be emitted. She mouthed something close to a 'Shh' and Callie's eyebrows shot up before peering around the edge with her wife to see for herself. "But, umm," the boy seemed nervous, "I did have something in mind."

Zola smiled at him, leaning her head down a little to gain his eye contact. "What was it Mase?" You could almost see the boy swallow.

"I..um.." He stuttered over himself. She smiled a little again and put her hands on the boys knees, getting down on her own. Their eyes found each others and she put one hand underneath his chin. If they thought the boy looked nervous before, then there were no words for what he looked like now. She lifted his chin up and leaned forward, softly connecting their lips. He looked stunned, she pulled back, chuckling a tad.

"Did I guess right? She asked, waiting for him to make eye contact again. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Um..yeah. Yeah you, uh, you definitely did." Arizona and Callie both leant back on the cabin wall, their mouths matching the other's in a large 'O' shape. Once they realized they shared the same initial shock they both had to try and stifle their giggles and laughter.

The blonde looked toward her wife and mouthed: 'Oh my GOD!' Callie nodded her head in agreement, then knowing they were on the same wave length she pushed the shorter girl forward a little and cleared her throat as they were made visible.

"Hey you two!" The latina said, chipper and perky. "What are you up to?" They both looked a little taken aback, Mason more so than Zola. Zola just greeted them and replied with a 'Not much!' The boy looked like he was about to shit himself, but Zola just excused both of them and they both walked off, probably to the kitchen or game area. As soon as they were out of hearing range Callie and Arizona turned to each other and with one look both burst into loud laughter.

They let themselves come down from it as they continued the walk to their tent. They passed the small fire pit that rested in front of it, sitting beside it the lantern they needed to take back to their cabin. Arizona held the flap open for Callie then followed her wife in. With the blow up mattress residing with them there wasn't too much room, maybe only enough for another mattress- if they squeezed them together tightly enough. The blonde flopped down onto the mattress, carefully enough not to pop it. She waited for her spouse to follow but the only thing she found was brown eyes on her.

She looked at her inquisitively but Callie just smirked. She almost inquired before the taller girl spoke first.

"I'm just giving you a moment to let it sink in that I'm so not finished with you." Realization hit Arizona and her mouth dropped open a little.

"Calliope Torres…you little devil." She looked her wife up and down before she was pounced. Their little hide away was filled with giggles that turned into moans. _Such a devil, but thank fucking Mary she's mine._ She thought.

* * *

A/N: Hey howdy hey you guys. I have big ideas for this story, but I'm also open to your alls ideas. You guys have just as much influence in this as I do, so give me your ideas, tell me what you want out of this! I love Calzona, but I wanted to write an AU to offer something a little different than the normal hospital feel. I hope the first chapter was enjoyed! Tis only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Better be careful with that knife Torres, wouldn't want you to cut yourself in my absence." Mark quipped playfully as he left the kitchen, leaving Callie to continue slicing the tomatoes by herself. It was his and Lexie's designated bathing time and she was sure they'd be gone for an extra hour. Or maybe not, Mark might not hold out.

She hadn't realized she was chuckling out loud until familiar arms wrapped around her waist, followed by a familiar voice: "What's so funny?" That followed itself with a kiss on the neck. She relished in the grip of her wife. Their new found life required extra strength that wasn't need before, and her wife quickly took up extra training with Owen and had gained quite a bit of muscle, and damn..was she not complaining.

Callie just turned her half top around in the blonde's arms and not saw Teddy was with her. She smiled as a hello then shifted her attention back to her wife and whispered a soft 'Nothing' before planting a kiss on her lips. After she pulled back she gestured towards the knife that Mark had left behind. "Help." Arizona and Teddy both complied and stood to the left of her wife, chopping on the tin counter of the kitchen.

One of the best parts about this place is that it used to be a Christian summer camp. So when they got here the kitchen, shelter, and volleyball net were already set up. Granted they had to build the cabins and picnic tables- the pre supplied amenities were very much appreciated.

They chopped in silence, all except Callie's soft hum filling the air. Derek and Meredith were reading an old medical text book they had brought along, with Derek now lying down to act as if he were a patient. You'd occasionally hear Shepherd make a loud buzzing noise letting her know she had killed her patient. An upside: if anyone ever got hurt they're in a world full of doctors. Literally. It'd been 3 years since anybody had come through here, they all just assumed they were alone.

You could hear the soft thud of a partially deflated ball being hit over the net by Zola and Mason, with it occasionally making a loud plop to the dirt when the other had failed to return it. Owen, Christina, and Ben had gone on a hike a little earlier, wanting to squeeze in some activity outside of camp before dinner time. It was a quite evening here. Was.

"Lord have mercy on me!" Baily came running out of her cabin, full force, the fastest any of them had seen before. "Derek! Derek!" She continued to yell, until she was safely in the kitchen, which served as base. At the first sign of yelling Arizona had taken off in Bailey's direction, straight past her, and into the cabin.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Arizona also came sprinting out of the cabin at full force, running into the kitchen, hopping the counter. She was panting, so Callie assumed out of fear, since she was in amazing physical shape. "Derek!"

Derek was running to check on the two frazzled women but they both yelled in protest and told him to go to the cabin. Meredith had run into the kitchen, helping Teddy in comforting Miranda so Callie could tend to Arizona. They both shared similar expressions, an expression of 'What the fuck is going on?' The latina went to question her wife, but Arizona answered the question before it could leave her mouth.

"Bees." Callie and Grey both looked up- confused.

"Bees?" They said in unison, and as if right on cue Derek became the third person to sprint out of the cabin.

"Hell no! Were you trying to get me fucking killed?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. The man threw his hands in the air and walked back to the picnic tables, picking up the text book and muttering 'fucking bees' to himself. At this point everyone broke into laughter at the situation. All except for Miranda.

"Um excuse me! Now is not time for giggles and fun people! There is a swarm of bees in my cabin. Bees. Do you know what bees do? They sting. Sting! So I'd appreciate it if someone found a solution to the problem at hand!" Miranda said in all seriousness, going into tangent mode, successfully making everyone hush up. Callie's hand was covering her mouth trying to hold back from laughing just as Arizona bit her top lip trying to contain it. A beat past after Bailey's speech and everyone erupted back into laughter. "People!" The shortest woman protested.

"Ahh…no worries Bailey. I've got you." Teddy said as she patted her on the shoulder once before grabbing a iron skillet and heading out of the kitchen. Silence settled over everyone so their ears could hone in on the situation. There was a loud thud followed by Altman booking it out of the cabin and motioning her arms as if to tell everyone to get out of the way. The small crowd parted and watched as angry bees flew out of the cabin and after Teddy. The tall former military surgeon hopped the small serving wall at the kitchen and ducked behind it, everyone else ducking until the bees had angrily swarmed past.

Altman stood up and brushed her hands off, looking smug and happy of herself. She smiled and tossed an apple into the air, catching it and taking a bite of it as she walked to where Derek was to investigate the textbook he was focused on. Bailey quietly stormed off, but still avoided the cabin, going off a little into the woods to hide from what just happened. Everything died off shortly and Callie and Arizona had resumed chopping. Christina and Meredith had also started to help, they'd grown to be team players through all this and it was almost endearing.

Arizona would lean over and steal an occasional kiss, something very common, but each time the kisses would get a little more prolonged- and Yang and Meredith were beginning to notice. The older Grey looked up at the sound of a knife being tossed onto the table, disturbing the quiet rhythm. She was met with the sight of the blonde's hands on her wife's hips kissing her deeply as Callie held her knife in the air. Eventually the latina dropped the knife and her hands found their way to the back of her lovers neck.

Christina, also witnessing the scene, cleared her throat. When it became clear that the two women were in their own Sapphic world she nudged them out of the way. "We'll take over from here. It's probably best I don't puke all over our food." She added rolling her eyes.

The girls were atleast semi aware because they began to back away from the counter and haphazardly exit the kitchen. They parted only to find their way into the unoccupied cabin and began right where they left off, Callie pressing her body against Arizona's into the door.

"Mmm..Cal…" The blonde moaned as her lover started her way down her neck. The taller one had hoisted her wife's legs up and was rocking into her core. "_Fuck_…" She gasped as her sweet spot was perfectly hit.

Their bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door. They were going to ignore it until it turned into a banging. "DON'T YOU DARE SOIL THIS CABIN CALLIOPE SLASH ARIZONA ROBBINS." They weren't sure where Bailey had come from, but boy did she know how to make herself known. Callie growled, and Arizona tried not to audibly moan at the sound.

"Bailey I suggest unless you would like to join us you walk away right now." The fierce latina said through a gravel filled voice. Miranda was a fighter, but she wasn't stupid. So with a huff she fled to cabin as quick as she could so she could save herself some peace of mind.

There was barely even a breath before the women's lips were reconnected. Callie took all of Arizona's weight and carried her to the bed on the right, throwing them both down. She got back up and fiddled for something under the bed on the left, once finding what she was looking for she laid it on the bed and began to unwrap the object. She then stepped out of her jeans and underwear and stepped into the straps, making sure the appendage was secured properly.

"Fuck I'm so glad you thought to bring that." Arizona said in pure appreciation and Callie just smirked.

"If you weren't before you definitely will be soon." The blonde just moaned in response and arched her hips.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?" She responded, looking up to meet her wife's blue eyes. There was a breath of silence in the air, followed by a heart beat.

"Fuck me." And that was the only invitation the taller of the two needed before making her way to the bed Arizona resided in, sliding her lower garments off, and tossing them God knows where. Callie got on her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife's hips, holding them down as she wasted no time devouring her with her tongue. "Shit, shit, _shit._" She said with eyes that were screwed shut. A hand found it's way to tangle in the Latinas hair before she snaked up the shorter girl's body and took her lips into her own.

Many different sensations occurred at once- their was tasting herself on the love of her life's lips, there was her removing the same love of her life's clothes and feeling strained nipples against her palm, then there was the sensation of feeling the appendage at her entrance, and her being more than ready for it.

Callie slowly entered her, and slowly pulled back. She repeated this until her thrusts eventually grew faster and faster. Arizona was in a state of pure bliss, she felt so full and she almost couldn't handle it. It just felt _so damn good._ She felt lower abdomen tightening and knew what was about to come, so she drew her wife's lips near her own, not kissing but letting their breath mingle until the latina had to swallow the loud scream that announced the blonde's unraveling.

After a few moments they both finally breathed and the only sound was of Arizona saying: "Yeah..definitely glad you brought it." This spurred both of them to laughter as they cleaned up- the blonde promising to take care of Callie later, seeing as they did still have responsibilities to tend to.

Once they got outside they realized they hadn't been absent for too long, seeing Meredith and Christina still chopping and Derek and Teddy still absorbed in their textbook reading, but now Bailey had joined them.

They held hands on the way back to the kitchen and as they entered Yang was trying to hold back a chuckle as Grey hit her in the arm. They went to resume chopping but were stopped. Christina raised her eyebrows and looked at the sink, signaling for them to wash their hands first. They complied, Callie smugly and Arizona a little bashfully, but compliant none the less.

* * *

Once dinner was ready and everyone had returned to camp they were all seated on the picnic tables. Teddy, Mark, Lexie, Arizona, Callie, Zola, and Mason occupied one, while Derek, Owen, Ben, Henry, and Bailey occupied another. Leaving Meredith and Christina at one table, and one left empty. At the boys plus Bailey table they were animatedly sharing stories of medschool and residency- telling about their first times in the ER. Meredith and Christina were finding their own ways to entertain themselves, which meant the occasional flying piece of food as they diagramed a surgery on a notepad.

That was one thing they all cherished- even in times like these they could still hold onto their passion for medicine. At Callie and Arizona's table they were lightly teasing Zola and Mason and how they were 'bound to be together.' The two women said nothing but shared a knowing look while the two kids huffed away. After that they had began to tell stories about their first loves, and ended up on their first times.

"Yeah it was pretty awful." Teddy finished as everyone was doubled over their food laughing.

"Jesus Teddy I never pegged you for the geek type." Callie said as her wife grabbed on to her trying to breath through her laughter. "Well my first time with a girl was…ok I guess. But she was weird. She saw..leaves?" Everyone's laughter died down as they looked at her confused.

"Wait…Callie..wasn't your first time with…Hahn?" Lexie inquired, pretty positive that she already knew.

"Yep, the infamous Erica Hahn." Mark chuckled. "Hey Cal...do you remember when you barged in to the on call room after…" He was interrupted by a flying carrot. "What?"

"Shut up, Mark!" She exclaimed. At this point Arizona's interest was piqued.

"What? You just wanted a little education…" This time he was interrupted by a smack in the head from both Lexie and the latina. "What?"

"Yeah Callie..what?" Arizona and Teddy both asked. The darkest haired woman just sighed and kicked Mark mentally for even bringing it up.

"After…after Erica and I slept together I might've..went to Mark and asked for…pointers." She said, getting quieter as the sentence went on but not backing down from what she was confronted with. Arizona looked at her quizzically and implored her with her eyes to elaborate.

"Pointers?" Mark huffed. "Yeah if telling someone how to smoke pot is showing them." Both women and also his wife shot him a pointed look.

"Really, Mark?" Lexie rolled her eyes. '_Ass_.' She mumbled to herself as she got up to clean up her dishes.

"What?" He watched her walk away. When he refocused his attention back on the table Callie was shooting him daggers. He just look at her exasperated and exaggeratingly asking 'what?' with his arms.

"You slept with Mark after Erica?" Arizona asked, a little shocked that she hadn't known.

"I even taught her that trick with her tongue."

"He taught you that?!" Arizona asked, feeling strangely...violated was it? "Oh my God…" She shivered and got up to also clean her dishes. "That's just…" She trailed off. "What the fuck…" She seemed a little dazed as she walked away, a little disgusted, maybe even a little hurt.

"Wow, way to freaking go Mark." Callie said as she got up and smacked him in the back of the head again, also leaving to clean her dishes. She had a little huff in her step and she definitely wasn't pleased.

Mark just looked around, a little befuddled, for an explanation. Teddy just rolled her eyes and also got up to leave. "What?" He asked to the woman walking away. He's always had a good habit of pissing off women but not even he was sure how he could manage to piss the majority of some of the last remaining women off with no intention to. He just sighed and continued eating, unaware of the big deal.

* * *

To be continued? Yes? *suspenseful twilight zone music* As time goes on bigger things will happen. I just want to introduce you guys to the aspect of their reality a little more. Feedback is always welcome, I love knowing what you guys think!


End file.
